1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus and a print control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In poster printing, an image is enlarged to a predetermined size and then divided into a plurality of image portions. The image portions are individually printed on a plurality of sheets of a size that can be handled by a printer. Then, a user joins the output sheets together, whereby a product having a large size is completed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-191538 discloses a print control method performed by a printing apparatus that handles roll paper, in which an image is divided into strips and printed so that the number of segments of the image is reduced and the work of pasting is minimized as possible.
Unfortunately, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-191538, the user only specifies a finish size after the pasting and the number of segments, and other processing such as enlargement processing and dividing processing is automatically performed by a printer driver. Therefore, it is difficult for the user to check, before printing, along what line an original is divided into image portions and where and in what size margins are provided in each output material. For example, even if each page can be displayed by using a print preview function in the printer driver, it is sometimes difficult to know in advance, for example, how a margin is provided between the image portions in printing.